Of Cabbages and Kings
by Jackyblu
Summary: What has House so upset this morning and why is Wilson worried? What does it have to do with Cuddy?


Of Cabbages And Kings

By Jackyblu

Setting is PPTH after "Known Unknown" and before "Team Work" In this scenario Cameron and Chase are still okay.

*

House limped into Wilson's office and slammed the door. Wilson, his head down charting was so startled he nearly jumped out of his chair.

'What the hell was that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack.' He puts two fingers to his neck and checks his pulse.

"Nearly?" House growled. "Let me go back out and do it again."

Wilson dropped his hand from his neck satisfied he wasn't going to die. "What is your problem? I mean at this moment. I know you have had many over the years. A lack of subtly for example."

"Funny. My problem is with you.

"Yes I got that from the whole slamming my door bit. What is the specific problem? And again I am referring to the here and now."

"That was some great advise you gave me Mister, Why-don't-you-pursue-a-relationship-with-your-boss. Do you have any idea what she asked me?" House dropped onto the couch and put his leg up.

Wilson noted this and knew immediately that House was having a high pain day. That always put a strain on him and made even small issues into much larger ones.

"Pain bad?"

"Yeah." Out of habit House reached into his pocket and groped for a bottle of Vicodin that wasn't there. He came up with a small plastic box of ibuprofen. He looked at the box incomprehensibly for a moment then seemed to remember he was 'clean'. The memory settled over his face, like an anger pain filled storm.

Wilson was concerned. Just how bad was this. "Do you need to book the therapy room? Get a massage or hydro therapy?" Wilson's hand hovered over the phone.

"Don't", House said now rubbing his right thigh.

"If you're in that much pain."

House raised his voice so that it could be heard in the hall through a closed door. "I said don't!"

Wilson took his hand away like he had been scalded. "Okay. See not touching the phone."

House said nothing and concentrated on his leg. Damn it why was this such a bad day for him? He got up this morning in a fairly good mood. Had a nice breakfast compliments of 'wonder boy' behind the desk. He rode his bike in which always made him feel good. Then he got off the bike and it started. The pain was at least an eight. House limped into the hospital and was immediately way laid by Cuddy. She was in his face about his clinic hours. Then she wanted to know; no she demanded to know about his team. Was Chase out of the surgery department now? What about Cameron, no more ER for her? Her hospital was in upheaval and it was all House's fault.

Wilson listened and grimaced. He could picture Cuddy approaching a pained House and going off on him like that. The two of them had been walking on eggshells around each other since they had returned from the conference. "What did you do?"

"I walked away before I did or said something my 'shrink' wouldn't approve of."

"You did good. Not yelling at Cuddy in the foyer of the hospital is a good strategy. Coming in here to yell at me however …"

House looked pointedly at Wilson. "Who said I was going to _**yell **_at her. You on the other hand…" House stopped talking and kneaded his right thigh more urgently.

Wilson's train of thought came off its tracks. Whoops. This isn't going to be good. Cuddy must be on her 'cycle'. She obviously missed the sign of House's pain. That wasn't like her. "House let me help you, please."

"Why are you so determined to help me," He hissed gritting his teeth.

"I'm concerned. You're my best friend and my room mate, as sad as that sounds."

"…And you do not want to hear me kvetching. I get it. As long as I am shvaygn and not in the way you're good with us."

It came out of Wilson's mouth before he could stop it, "You not complaining? I wouldn't recognize you."

House got off the couch. His face was pale and he was sweating visibly. "I'll get out of your way then." He limped to the door. "I can have my things out of your place by tonight."

"House don't. I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry I said that. I am just so used to verbally sparring with you I spoke without thinking." He saw that House was unsteady on his feet. " House please sit down. I'll write you a scrip for some Vicodin."

House swayed a bit and wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket. "Always the enabler. I spent the most god-awful days of my life detoxing off that stuff. You want to get me addicted again!" He swayed badly and grabbed Wilson's desk for support.

Wilson was on his feet and hurrying from behind his desk. He reached for House just as the older man lost his balance. "I've got you." He led House back to the couch and eased him down. "I'm calling someone. You look terrible."

"You don't look in the mirror first thing in the morning do you?"

That was the House Wilson knew. "Well that isn't my first priority when I get up in the morning. They don't install a mirror over the 'throne' for that very reason."

House smiled for a moment and then the pain took over and he closed his eyes squeezing out a single tear. He took a broken breath. "Please help me."

"I will." Wilson went to his desk and picked up the phone. He was on it just a minute when he returned to House, who looked about to be sick. "Hold on House, help is coming."

House was shaking and Wilson knew he was going to let loose any time now. There was a throw on the couch and Wilson placed it over House to keep him warm. A knock came on the door. "Come in!"

Cameron hurried into the room followed by Chase who handed two syringes to Wilson and used an alcohol wipe on the inside of House's right arm. Wilson slipped the first needle into a vein and injected House with the contents. "That should help with the pain."

Cameron used a washcloth to wipe the sweat from the agonized man's brow.

House wanted to ask what Wilson had given him but a wave of nausea stopped him. He moaned.

Wilson was ready with the other syringe. He injected it into House's arm. "That one is for the nausea." Wilson was sitting on the coffee table. Chase elevated his legs. Cameron checked House's pulse. "It's racing."

Wilson nodded at her. "He was going into shock. I've only seen him this bad once before."

"So have I. He was detoxing and decided to cut his arm for the endorphin rush." Her eyes looked daggers at Wilson. "What is it this time? You and Cuddy trying to make him quit ibuprofen?"

Wilson didn't move his eyes from her accusing ones. "He's had a rough morning."

Chase looked at his old boss. "He's had pain this bad before but the Vicodin always turned down the volume."

"And he was hopelessly addicted to it," Cameron concluded. She directed her comment to Wilson, "I hope you know what you're doing."

House was beginning to relax as the medication took effect. "That's why we gave him Darvon instead something stronger like morphine or Vicodin. He will get the pain relief with a much smaller chance of addiction.

Cameron raised her eyebrows. "Oh of course. Like giving a beer to an alcoholic tequila drinker. This would never get him desperate for opiates again."

House shivered again and Cameron left Wilson's office. When she returned she had a blanket fresh from the warmer. She covered House with it and he settled further into relaxation.

"I gave him Phenergan was for his nausea and will help him sleep." Even as Wilson was talking House had fallen asleep.

"I can stay with him if you like," Cameron offered.

Chase looked at her. "What about our patient? I think House would want you helping her right now."

There's a bit of jealousy going on here, Wilson thought. Knowing how Cameron used to feel about House, Chase has every right to feel resentful. House was once again the injured puppy. "I've got him. If I need you I'll page. Okay?"

Cameron was reluctant and Chase answered for her, "That's good. Call us if you need anything." Chase put his arm around Cameron and steered her out of the room. "We'll check in on you both later," She called as they went out his door. Chase turned off the lights and closed the door behind them.

Wilson looked at House. "You limping twerp. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad." Wilson said softly. House's breathing had changed from ragged to peaceful.

The door opened again a little harsher than was necessary. Cuddy lunged into the room. "Is he here? Are you hiding him? I told him to get his ass to the clinic!" Her face had angry stamped all over it. "I swear if you are hiding him… He's asleep on your couch?" She was marching toward the couch," House you'd better…"

Wilson hushed her. He took her by arm turning her around and hurried her from his office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She tried to pull away from him. "Wilson let go of me!"

He took her into the hall and closed the door. "Just shut up a minute."

"You can't talk to me like that. I don't care if we are friends I'm still your boss."

Wilson put his hands on his hips. "Well boss you are short one diagnostic chief today."

Cuddy's mouth hung open. "You two can't just decide when you will or won't work. If he is so sick then why did he come in today?" She pointed at the door. "He just earned himself another twenty hours of clinic duty and you just got thirty." Her eyes snapped as if electrified.

Wilson stared her down. "He said you were in a 'mood' today. That time of the month or did your babysitter beg off today?"

Cuddy was shocked. This wasn't the James Wilson she knew so well. If Wilson was that angry and rude to her then something was wrong. She calmed herself visibly. "What's wrong with him. You'd never talk to me like this if something wasn't wrong."

Wilson was still agitated but he spoke to her more gently, friend to friend. "His leg. It's really painful today."

"He's had bad days before."

"Not like this. He went into shock right in front of me." Wilson rubbed his eyes.

"And I jumped on him like a cat on a bird." Cuddy said softly turning her head away from Wilson.

Wilson looked at her. He could hear the regret and self-recrimination in her voice. "How could you know? He came in here like the front line of the Pittsburgh Steelers and I was angry with him too." Wilson pushed the door open a little to check if House was still asleep. House was still peaceful on the couch. He entered with Cuddy. They stood in front of Wilson's desk speaking softly.

Cuddy shook her head. "He's in that much pain and I acted like I didn't care."

"Do you?" Wilson placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him in a bemused way.

"Do you care?"

Feeling on the spot she tried to marshal her thoughts. "I…"

House moaned a little in his sleep and Cuddy was beside him as if she had been there the entire time.

Wilson smiled. "I guess I got my answer."

Cuddy sat on the coffee table. Her hand gently stroked House's cheek as if it had a will of its own. Wilson walked over to his best friend and assessed his condition. "He's still shivering. Watch him and I'll get another blanket." Wilson left the office and Cuddy in charge.

She looked at his sleeping face and smiled warmly. "What is it with you? Why can't I just walk away? She leaned over carefully and kissed his cheek. When she finished she was mad at herself for doing it. "Why am I drawn to you? It's the moth to a flame scenario. I am not looking for someone. I'm in a relationship, a stable relationship with a very nice guy who adores my daughter and me."

"Hard to debate the pro's and con's with a guy whose unconscious isn't it?" Wilson had returned. He walked over with another warm blanket for House. He draped it over his friend.

Cuddy closed her eyes and signed. "How much did you hear?"

Wilson cocked his head to one side, "How much would make you uncomfortable?"

"All of it. Any of it. You having fun with this?"

"I am now," he snorted.

"You remind me a lot of House." Her smile told him what he could do with his self.

"I deem it my responsibility to annoy you on his behalf." Wilson gave her a little half bow.

Cuddy leaned forward talking as if she were sharing a significant secret. "Well then you'd better move on to my boobs or my butt then."

Wilson leered. "I'd need to be better acquainted with them before I can give an opinion."

They laughed quietly but completely.

Cuddy sniffed and composed herself. "You two. No other hospital administrator in the country would allow you two to work together. I am insane."

"Yes you are, but in a very good way."

Since it was still fresh in her mind Cuddy returned to a serious hospital administrator. "He should be admitted."

Wilson thought for a moment. "If he were in a room what would be done for him?"

"He'd have his pain monitored. Be given medication, kept comfortable…"

"All things we are doing now plus he has round the clock care. No one is going to sit in his room with him. Well not unless she wants the entire staff to know she is partial to one doctor on her entire team."

"Okay I take your point." She looked at the sleeping face again. House was graying quickly and his face was lined appropriately for a man of fifty and yet he was still the hottest man she ever saw. "How you can cause this much trouble while you're asleep?"

"Trust me. He practices."

Cuddy stifled a laugh and stood up. "I'll be back in a bit. You want anything? Coffee?"

"No I'm good."

Cuddy turned to leave.

Wilson gave her a look that made her stop. "What?"

"Just what did you say to him that made him so angry this morning? It couldn't have just been about the team. He would have blown that off. Something lit the fuse." Wilson was searching Cuddy's face for a clue.

"I asked…" She took a breath and started again. "You remember what you said to me out in the hall?"

"Oh that. Look I'm sorry. I was worried about him and you stormed in and… I should never have said…"

"…You asked if my babysitter had begged off. Well he had, and since House had offered at the conference I thought…"

Wilson was in shock. "Oh my God. You asked House to watch your daughter today?"

Cuddy gave a weak smile and a little head nod. "I had meetings with the hospital committees today and Lucas has a big client he's working for and since House hardly ever leaves his office I just thought that maybe he'd…"

"Watch your daughter because your boyfriend is working?"

"Well, yeah."

Wilson closed his eyes and shook his head. "What could possibly go wrong with that plan?"

"You'd have done it."

"I'm not the one who wants a relationship with you that goes beyond friendship."

"You're saying House does?"

"I'm saying he needs to reconsider this idea. I don't know who you are right now but if you see Lisa Cuddy send her House's way. The woman in this room is going to kick his cane out from under him."

"I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to be hurt either. I don't want my daughter hurt. She is part of my life now and can't be placed on a shelf while Mommy is busy with her neurotic boy friend."

"So you would consider him?"

She sighed out the words, "I'd consider him if he would consider my daughter."

"Give him time."

"Look, I'm happy right now. I am happy with Lucas."

"I'm happy 'right now' doesn't have long term written on it."

Cuddy ran her hand through her hair. "I may not be ready for long term. I want to live in the moment, now. I don't want to look five or ten years down the road."

"You're getting older and you don't like what you see," Wilson said shrewdly.

She became defensive. "What about you five or ten years from now? Is your long-term plan to be fifty and still living with House?"

"I plan to be fifty and still his friend, so if he has no where to go then yes."

They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Wilson went to answer it. "That has to be Cameron. She knows House is sick. She must have given Chase the slip so she could check on him." Wilson opened the door and was a little surprised to see Brenda at the door holding Cuddy's daughter Rachel. "It's for you," Wilson said stepping aside.

Cuddy hurried to the office door. "Is anything wrong?"

Brenda hands Rachel to Cuddy. "Nothing serious. She just wanted her mommy."

Cuddy cuddles the little girl. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be gone this long."

Brenda smiles and nods, "It's okay. You had an emergency. It comes with your job." She hands Cuddy a book. "I'll make sure that your appointments are rescheduled for today. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. You are a life saver and next week we are going to talk about a raise in pay."

"I am not looking to be your administrative assistant. I like being a nurse."

"Then that is what we will talk about."

Brenda smiles at Rachel and leaves. Wilson closes the door softly. "My office is quickly becoming a family gathering place."

Cuddy walks over to a chair near the couch and sits down with Rachel in her arms. "I'm sorry about this. Your office does seem to be the vortex. Whenever things start to spin out of control we all end up here."

Wilson did a Quasimodo impression, "Sanctuary. Sanctuary." He glanced at his watch. "Oh…God. I'm supposed to meet with a family in five minutes. Ah…could I ask you to…"

"Watch your House?" She smiled at her own joke. "You go and I'll be here when you get back. How much Demerol did you give him?"

Wilson was putting on his lab coat. "Ten cc's worth. Should hold him till noon. He can have another injection of Phenergan if he needs it." Wilson went to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He left the office.

Cuddy settled Rachel in her arms and opened the book Brenda had given her to the marked page. Rachel closed her eyes.

House sifted a little and then settled down again.

Cuddy read, "The time has come, the Walrus said, to talk of many things, of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages…"

House stirred again and Cuddy looked over at him smiling.

"…And kings."


End file.
